Don't Fear the Reaper
by Blue.wanderlust
Summary: When Ally met the marauders one fateful night in the Forbidden Forest, everything changed. The quiet girl with wild eyes would become a key player in the two wizardry wars that followed the brief time of love and happiness experienced at Hogwarts. SB/OC.
1. Chapter 1

**Don't Fear the Reaper**

_**Chapter One**_

Disclaimer: I am not the genius J.K. Rowling. I own nothing.

A girl was wandering in a forest late one night, lost in her own mind. As she pondered matters of great significance, the moon made its way slowly from behind dark clouds. Its kind light shone down on her face, illuminating her creamy skin and conflicting features. For she had the most luscious, full red lips you can imagine yet her long eyelashes could not hide her piercing blue eyes of an electric hue. As the moon fully cast off its shroud, it revealed the rest of the girl and her surroundings, bathing them in warm moonlight. The slim maiden's dark chocolate tresses fell all the way to her lower back, slightly covering her garments: a short black skirt with many folds, a white button up shirt with the sleeves rolled up, a loosened green and silver tie and the odd addition of a beat up pair of black and white converse.

An ominous howl sounded throughout the forest causing the girl to glance around her with unease. Perhaps realizing that taking a stroll in the Forbidden Forest alone wasn't in fact such a smart idea, she changed courses and began to hasten in the direction of the castle.

However, as she was swiftly making her return to the safety of Hogwarts, a dark shape came hurdling toward her. Its long, hairy limbs stretched as it galloped at the girl whom seemed to have frozen in mid-step. She recognized its shape as that of a werewolf with icy terror. She blinked and then set off at a mad pace, zigzagging around the trees in a futile effort to escape the sudden danger.

Suddenly, a striking stag and a black hound flew toward her and the monster. The canine tackled its cousin and wrestled it in the moist dirt of the forest floor. The werewolf howled with fury as it was hindered in its hunt; the prey was escaping!

Meanwhile, the stag had approached the fleeing girl at a sprint and stopped in front of her. He turned his neck toward his back, as if motioning for her to climb on. The maiden, used to insanity, took the encounter of a highly intelligent buck in stride. She hoisted herself onto his soft hide and bent over, wrapping her slender arms around his neck. The deer then tore off toward the edge of the forest. His passenger was jostled around quite a bit as he dodged brush and leapt over any obstacles that were foolish enough to get in _his _way (for example, fallen trees…)

The stag came to an abrupt halt at the perimeter of the Forbidden Forest, and the girl slid off his back with shaking knees.

"Thank you," she said to her rescuer sincerely. The girl just _knew_ that the creature understood her.

But the threat of magical beasts wasn't over just yet it seemed. For through the trees bounded the gangly wolf, followed narrowly by the hound. The girl clapped a hand over her mouth, muffling her scream, as the monster careened toward her with purpose and thrill. The stag positioned himself in front of the maiden but it turned out his protection wasn't necessary. For the murky haze had cloaked the moon and the monster was transformed into his natural shape: a skinny, very _non_-threatening teenage boy who also happened to be completely naked. Oh my.

"Remus Lupin," breathed the girl in revelation, staring wide eyed at the kid. They were in the same year even if they claimed rival houses. The two animals, realizing that the game was up, transformed into two boys the whole school knew of: Sirius Black and James Potter. They were exceptionally handsome, both sporting black hair and large egos. Well- it would be hard for them not to, considering nearly every school girl at Hogwarts was in love with one or the other. The Slytherin in front of them, on the other hand, claimed indifference toward any of the marauders.

"What should we do, Sirius?" the boy with the bed head asked, glancing between his two friends and the girl who had endangered _everything _in less than an hour.

"Fuck, shit, bloody hell," Black muttered in a rare moment in which he did _not_ have all the answers, "We could wipe her memory. Or permanently bind her mouth shut-no, no that's no good."

"Or I could simply keep the memory of such events strictly to myself. Don't worry, I haven't many friends and even less intention of exposing any of you," the girl spoke quietly but without timidity. The two boys glances of hesitation, after all- Alaysia Grimsly was a _Slytherin_ from an ancient bloodline. Her family was associated with families like the Blacks and Malfoys, thus they weren't exactly predisposed to trust her.

"Look, I promise I won't tell anyone. Now, if you don't mind I'm going to go to bed," she declared tiredly.

"Erm, you're actually kind of bleeding I think," James told her. Alaysia bowed her head and surveyed herself with dismay. Her legs and arms had been torn up by the bramble throughout the forest, her skirt had been ripped in several places and her once crisp white shirt was rumpled and in tatters.

"Well, I now give off the appearance of a rape victim. Fan-freaking-tastic." Sirius snorted rather inappropriately but Alaysia half-grimaced, half-smiled at him. But not to be deterred, the girl set off with a little wave over her shoulder, before the moon could cast off its veil.


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning, Ally groggily awoke as her prissy room mates began the long and complicated beautification process. She simply rolled out of bed and took a shower.

"Makeup and hairspray my ass," Ally muttered under her breath as she slung her book bag over one shoulder and made her way toward the Great Hall. She had thought it best to wear some light stockings to hide the various scrapes and bruises adorning her legs.

Ally sat down at the Slytherin table in a lonely spot. Sighing, she pulled out several books and the scroll on yet another Goblin rebellion which she had forgotten to finish for Binns, whom she had next period. Wonderful.

Sullenly, the girl bent over with her quill in hand. However, her mood was considerably lightened at the deliverance of an unmarked envelope by a swooping, brown owl. With a secret smile, Alaysia tore open the seal and hastily unfolded a piece of paper.

_**Usual spot. Friday. Bring some brew. Rx**_

"Fuck yes," she whispered with a delighted grin. She would be seeing everyone in just two days.

Unable to concentrate (not to mention class was starting soon anyway), Ally strode toward the dreadfully dull History of Magic with a bounce in her step. And she even had this class with the Ravenclaws and by extension-Hazel (I.e. Rex) and Darlene!

Ally took her regular seat next to Cynthia Daren-what a bloody idiot. A few minutes later Hazel sauntered in with a dreamy smile and took the seat to Ally's right.

"Hey there, Grimsly," Rex greeted her mate easily.

"Rockell," Alaysia replied with laughing eyes. Hazel flashed her a bright grin and then shuffled through her bag, finally coming up with some blank papers for note passing (for the honorable purpose of keeping the girls awake while Binns droned on about history I assure you). They talked about nothing in particular: Hazel's mother was decorating the front yard with kitchen utensils again, Darlene was sick, the importance of sugar to society…

Ally shook with silent laughter throughout the class thanks to Rex. She turned and took a good look at the girl whom she had spent so many summers with and felt a real connection to, something very rare for Alaysia. Ally smirked as she noted her friend's short blonde hair. Hazel used to have beautiful long tresses but one night not too long ago they had been a bit smashed and ended up lopping it all off. In fact, Ally had been the one holding the scissors so she took most of the blame when they sobered up. She had protested because she had been acting on the drunken wishes of Rex. Luckily, Hazel ended up rather liking the freedom of a short cut so they were cool.

Rockell focused her coffee colored eyes on the ghost, who was failing miserably at capturing their undivided attention, and squinted in an attempt to comprehend what the fuck he was talking about. Ally took this opportunity to snigger, especially considering how Hazel gave up after about thirty seconds. It wasn't like she needed to pay attention anyway; the girl was a genius. She didn't do half the assignments, study for exams or listen during class. Yet, she managed to receive extraordinary marks in her finals every single year. Rex and Ally had even gone to the Forbidden Forest the night before exams one year and smoked quite a bit of weed. The next morning they awoke dead tired but had to run to make it to the finals on time. Rex got an Owl on that course. What a brain she was destroying…

And while we're on the subject, you might as well know how Hazel Rockell wound up with a handle like Rex. You see… Hazel had always been a bit wild, and just loved to try anything new. That's how she got into drugs. Nothing hardcore, of course. Rex just smoked the hippie lettuce rather frequently. And she, like a Muggle pharmacist (Rx), just so happened to supply her friends with such products on occasion. Thus, Darlene had come up with the moniker a couple years back since she lived with her Muggle mother "Susannah" in London. The four girls all thought it was pretty clever, really.

The sudden end of History of magic interrupted Alaysia's study of her comrade and instigated her journey across the castles towards the dungeons and double potions with the Hufflepuffs. Curses…

As Ally strode through the passages within Hogwarts, she met by chance two boys.

"Oi, Grimsly!" that Potter kid called out as he and that good for nothing Sirius Black jogged up to her.

"What the fuck do you blood traitors want?" she sneered, planting her hands on her hips. The boys looked very taken aback, although they should have expected that from a Slytherin…

"Um, we just wanted to talk to you- alone," James ruffed up his hair unsurely.

"Yeah… right. Go fuck yourself, Potter," Alaysia scorned him. She turned away and strolled towards the dungeons with her fellow housemates.

"What a bitch," Sirius muttered, watching her walk away.

"She'd better keep her word, though…" James sauntered in the direction of Transfiguration.

"Not likely, Prongs," Sirius replied darkly. He'd have to do something about this; Remus didn't deserve to have some Slytherin fuck up his life. He'd been through enough already…

_Well, there's chapter two. PLease Review!! Peace, Blue_


End file.
